The Trap
by Jaguarin
Summary: Shiva escapes from Arkham, she wants take revenge...
1. Threat

Thanks to Shadow Walker, my co-editor, is brilliant, nuts but brilliant. I hope you like it.  
  
THE TRAMP  
  
The tranquility of the night air is pierced by loud wails. At Arkham Asylum, the guards ready themselves with weapons and are mobilized throughout the gardens and corridors. The warden whose semblance reflected anger, steps through the open doors followed by a group of vigilantes. They arrive at the infirmary. He is surprised to see disorder.  
  
"What happened here? " he asks the official in charge.  
  
"We didn't expect it sir" he responded, "She began having seizures and we brought her here immediately, suddenly she jumped us."  
  
"She's just a woman!" the Warden shouts.  
  
"She's not just any kind of woman sir." the officer replies holding up one of the dead guards. A Chinese star lies embedded in his forehead.  
  
****  
  
At the Clock Tower Dinah sleeps deeply, undisturbed. In Barbara's room though Barbara's dreams are plagued by images. Images of her previous life as batgirl flood her mind. The images seem so real she could even feel the cold of the night.  
  
Huntress walks by her door and stops in the doorway. She watches Barbara slept restlessly. "Barbara?" she says opening the door more.  
  
Batgirl pursues a man through a long and deserted avenue, he turns around a corner and jumps over a fence, she also jumps it and suddenly fins herself in a dead end. She feels that something is wrong... that she isn't alone. Suddenly a laugh pierces the air.  
  
Huntress slowly approaches Barbara's bed and sits down next to Barbara, "Barbara?"  
  
Batgirl turns around slowly as the hairs on her neck stand on end, she watches as the Joker's arm slowly reaches out towards her. Barbara, still dreaming, grabs Huntress' hand and throws her back. Her hands curl around Huntress' neck and she slowly squeezes.  
  
"Barbara!" Huntress exclaims, she tries to pry Barbara's hands off her neck. "Barbara!" Barbara's eyes snap open. Sweat pours down her forehead. She looks down at Huntress, fear etched over her face.  
  
"You are hurting me," Helena says struggling in Barbara's grip. Barbara releases her.  
  
Huntress sits up apologizing, "I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
"Oh my." Barbara covers he mouth with her hand. Then looking at Helena she says "Helena I'm sorry, are you ok? I..."  
  
"The demons haunting you?" Huntress asked.  
  
"Yes," Barbara exhaled, nodding. Frowning she asks, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"Can't" Huntress turns the light on "I stayed watching the monitors. Barbara, Reese called, there was break out at Arkham." "Who?"  
  
Huntress takes a moment before answering, "Sandy, she killed two guards," Huntress hands her a photo "Reese sent it to me."  
  
Barbara's eyes widen as she stares at the photo. There's a Chinese star with a bat emblem on it cut in half on the other half the word 'soon' is etched.  
  
"She's after you..." Huntress says.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Two hours ago, I came and woke you up as soon as I got the call."  
  
"How could she have escaped?"  
  
"Reese suspects an inside job." Suddenly the security alarm activates. Huntress sprints out of the room to the control room. She scans the computer. Noticing perimeter flashing on the screen she looks up out the window. Dinah appears "What's going on?" Huntress looks at Dinah "Don't leave Barbara out of your sight," Huntress replies and the dashes out towards the balcony.  
  
Confused Dinah turns to Barbara, who had just come in, "What's going on?" "Lady Shiva has escaped from prison. Where's Helena?  
  
"Out on the balcony," Dinah replied pointing towards the clock.  
  
Barbara studies the monitors. "Perimeter alert?" she says to herself, "Okay, let see, where are you?"  
  
***  
  
Huntress leans over the left side of the balcony and looks down. Shiva could be totally unpredictable; she walks to the other side.  
  
::Huntress, the monitors aren't picking anything up. Do you see anything?:: came Barbara's voice over the comm.  
  
"Nothing yet. it's too quiet" Huntress replies standing in the middle of the balcony.  
  
"Do you think she's playing a trick on us? Dinah asks Barbara inside the Clock Tower.  
  
"Could be..." Barbara replies, "There's nothing internal too. It could also be a malfunction."  
  
::I know you don't believe that:: Huntress said over the comm.  
  
"I don't, but it's a possibility," Barbara replied sighing.  
  
Huntress stopped and folded her arms. Suddenly something drops on her shoulder. A deep crimson droplet slowly runs down her arm. She looks up and sees a black cat impaled by the minute hand on the big clock. "Well you can scrap that possibility," she says.  
  
::Do you see something?:: Barbara asks  
  
"Yeah, a black cat skewered by the minute hand," huntress replies pulling a face, disgusted.  
  
::Oh my.::  
  
***  
  
Barbara and Dinah turn their heads and spot the silhouette of the cat through the glass.  
  
::I'm taking it down,:: Huntress says and jumps up on the ledge.  
  
"I'm go" Dinah says grabbing a batarang.  
  
"Be careful" Barbara looked her worry.  
  
***  
  
Dinah walks out onto the balcony, and watches as Huntress pulls the cat off and throws it down "Gross," Dinah whispers staring at the dead cat. "This is disgusting," Huntress says jumping near her friend while Dinah bends over the cat to read the note pinned to it's fur, "Lets see what you secret admirer has to say."  
  
"Ha ha," Huntress replies sarcastically, "Just read it."  
  
Dinah reads it and then looks up startled.  
  
"What?" Huntress asks.  
  
"First the cat, later the bat. Does she have seven lives or seven days?" Dinah reads out aloud, "She's after you too."  
  
"Oh great!" Huntress exclaims "I just need this!". Her eyes suddenly transform sensing danger and pushes Dinah to the floor. Dinah looks up startled, she sees a red dot on Huntress' head and pulls Huntress down just as a bullet whizzed past their heads.  
  
::What's going on:: Barbara's startled post come over the comm.  
  
"Somebody's shooting at us, but we can see anything," Dinah replied.  
  
"Barbara switch off the lights, it'll make it difficult to see us," Huntress said almost interrupting Dinah.  
  
::Okay, just get out of there!!:: Barbara shouted.  
  
Looking up Huntress spots and object more or less 60 meters away, silhouetted by the moon "The sniper's in a helicopter," Huntress shouted.  
  
::Just get out of there:: Barbara's voice come through panicked.  
  
As Dinah turned around and began crawling towards the door, Huntress reached out and grabbed the batarang. Taking aim, Huntress flung it towards the helicopter. Swaying backwards, the helicopter immediately flew away.  
  
"It's gone," Huntress says picking herself off from the floor.  
  
::Huntress, Dinah, are you guys okay?:: Barbara's voice seemed more relaxed.  
  
"Yeah, The helicopter is gone," Dinah replied.  
  
"Sandy is more than in a hurry to knock me off," Huntress says frowning, "Are we so bad?"  
  
"Barbara, no, but you can be difficult sometimes," Dinah replies grinning.  
  
"Difficult??" Huntress asks.  
  
"Last one in has the cat," Dinah says and then dashes inside. Huntress just stood there.  
  
"Difficult?? But I'm easy!" 


	2. Enmity

Sandy sat in a deserted room in a old building. A uniformed official enters the room and pulls up a seat next to Sandy.  
  
"I don't understand, why do we have to just leave a message? Can't we just storm the building and finish them off once and for all?" he asks  
  
"The Clock Tower has the most complex security, defense system you've ever seen, not even a cockroach can enter the building without being detected and there is no way to diffuse the system," Sandy replied smiling slyly. "Then what are you planning to do?" he asks.  
  
"I showed them that I know where they are, I'm installing paranoia. Are you done with what I told you to do?" She asks ending the discussion.  
  
"Yes, the men are also ready," he replied standing up. "Then let me show the next part of my plan," Sandy says as she walks out with the official behind her.  
  
***  
  
Helena walks into the lab with a glass of water in her hands. She sits down on the table next to Barbara who was working on the latest info. Barbara takes her glasses off and looks up at Helena. "You ok?" she asks with concern. "Of course I am, why would you think other wise?" her grip on the glass tightens, "I mean its great to know that my ex-best friend wants to kill you and wants to see me suffer the same fate as that black cat," the glass gives way under the pressure and shatters in her hand.  
  
"Hey hey, calm down!" Barbara says. She takes Helena's hand and looks at it, the cut in Helena's hand wasn't deep but bled profusely, Barbara takes out a handkerchief and cleans the wound. "Just remember, we are not fighting Sandy, we're fighting Lady Shiva, murderess who wont stop until she kills us, we need to keep our heads cool, focus on the fight or we might just end up dead."  
  
Helena pulls her hand away and walks towards the elevator, "I think I'm gonna try sleeping again," she says. "Just patch the cut up ok?" Barbara calls after her. Dinah enters the room and looks at Helena as the elevator doors close. "What's going on?" Dinah asks Barbara.  
  
"It's a very difficult time for her," Barbara replies.  
  
***  
  
It had been a long night for Reese. He left the office and walked to his car. He wasn't surprised to see Huntress waiting for him.  
  
"Oh, so now you're not surprising me anymore?" he says.  
  
"You always complain about that," she replies smiling.  
  
Reese sees the handkerchief on Huntress' hand, "What happened?" he asks concerned.  
  
"This?" she says "Nothing, just a piece of glass."  
  
"Let me see" He takes her hand, Helena tries to pull away, she felt nervous, but he holds onto her hand and unties the handkerchief "It seems that it wasa very big piece of glass."  
  
"No... not much, only. it was only a little one," Helena frowns and pulls her hand away. "I'm not going to hurt you" Reese smiled.  
  
"I know... " Huntress down her eyes and looked her hand.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"There is, you look disturbed," Reese tries to place a hand on her shoulder, Huntress takes a step backwards.  
  
"I'm not!" said "just get to why you called me, what do you have about the break out?"  
  
Amused, Reese smiles and shows her a picture "Someone did help her: Rick Cohen, he works in the penitentiary, we don't know yet why."  
  
"Has anyone spoken to him?" Huntress asks.  
  
"No, he's gone too... my turn now, what do you know about the star?"  
  
Huntress thought about the answer just a moment "It's a message, it's personal..."  
  
"Personal? What message?" Reese interrupted her.  
  
"Well, she's after somebody. Who is Rick Cohen?"  
  
"Who's she after?" Reese asks.  
  
"Who is Rick Cohen?" Huntress ignores him.  
  
"Huntress..."  
  
"Help me, please."  
  
"Rick is an expert in alarms and bombs, he has many contacts, we have some pictures of him, pictures he tried to get rid of. We suspect he's involved in a huge trafficking network, including drugs."  
  
"Lot of work.."  
  
"Will you answer my question?" Reese insisted.  
  
".Oracle and me," Huntress replied after a while.  
  
"Oracle and you?" Reese repeats surprised, "I understand why you. but.Oracle? And what does the bat in the star mean?"  
  
"It's kinda hard to explain."  
  
"You always say that."  
  
"Look, I promise to tell you everything, just trust me now," she was getting upset and Reese could see that.  
  
"Promise?" he asks. Huntress nods and then walks away.  
  
****  
  
The next afternoon, Barbara looked her files sat in front of the computer when Dinah arrives from school.  
  
"Anything?" Dinah asks approaching her.  
  
Barbara hits a key on her keyboard, "Rick Cohen, an expert with complex alarms and bombs, his father, Xavier Cohen was a notorious thief in Gothic City, he used to steel cars, his successful career finished when the band was caught by yours truly," she motions towards herself.  
  
"Your fan club grows," Helena says coming down the stairs "You are so popular."  
  
"Cohen owned a couple of storage warehouses by the jetties, it was there that I brought him down," Barbara says as she rubs the bridge of her nose.  
  
"How is your hand?" Dinah asks to Huntress while pulling out a chair and sitting down next to Barbara.  
  
"Okay, Barbara, do you believe that Sandy could be in one the cellars?"  
  
"It's a strong possibility, that's why you two will be going there tonight."  
  
"Us?" Huntress says pointing to both herself and Dinah.  
  
"Yes, you and Dinah," Barbara replied.  
  
"Bar..." Huntress tried to protest.  
  
"It's final Helena," Barbara interrupted, "Sandy knows that we are looking for her, you need someone to watch your back. Shiva's going to play mind games with you, you're going to need Dinah to back you up when things get hot."  
  
Helena didn't say anything, she knew Barbara was right, Barbara knew her very well, and she hated that "I'm going to work," she said annoyed, "see you later."  
  
Once Helena is gone Dinah turns to Barbara, "This is really hard for her."  
  
"She feels caught," Barbara replies putting her glasses on, " it's a fight: past-present. Sandy was her friend. Helena has always had difficult relationships and she doesn't have many friends. I'm sure that Sandy was her closest friend."  
  
"Isn't there anything I can do to help her?" Dinah asks.  
  
"You could go to the bar later, but right now I'm hungry lets go eat," Barbara replies. 


	3. Caught

At the bar, Helena's thoughts weren't with her job. She felt like running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She'd just be out for hours. Just to think, and not feel trapped.  
  
"A Whisky" a voice interrupts her thoughts.  
  
"On the rocks?" Helena asks reaching for the whiskey bottle.  
  
"Yes... No, I changed my mind, better a martini."  
  
Helena shivers as recognizes the voice, she turns around "Sandy?" she says softly.  
  
"Hello friend," Sandy smiles as she takes a seat.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Helena asks surprised.  
  
"I wanted to see you again," Sandy replies.  
  
"What do you want?" Helena asks carefully.  
  
"I was going to invite you to talk somewhere, but then you would have turned me down so I came here, look I'm unarmed I just wanna talk," Sandy says holding her arms up a bit.  
  
Helena saw no weapons.  
  
"Last night. what were you thinking?" Helena started getting angry.  
  
"Oh, that was just a little prank," Sandy replies waving it off.  
  
Helena looks around her. He steps up to another barkeep and asks him to take over for a while. She and Sandy step out.  
  
***  
  
Barbara was inspecting the old maps of New Gotham when an alarm sounded. Reese had activated the Batring. Barbara dialed his number on the computer, it rang a few times before he picked it up.  
  
"Detective Reese," she greeted him, "Huntress it's a little busy, may I help you?"  
  
"I found something. someone told me that to Rick Cohen has been seen several times in the north side of the jetties," Reese replied sounding a little surprised.  
  
"It's big a place..." Barbara marked the area on the map, "There are a lot of buildings, it will take time."  
  
"He has been seen near the buildings that were damaged in the earthquake." Barbara looked immediately the map while he said: "Huntress was very interested in it, she told me about Shiva."  
  
"I have it," Barbara said calling the map up on the computer screen and printed it, "There are more less 25 buildings..."  
  
"If Shiva is looking for you both, it will be dangerous to out looking for her."  
  
"I know, but we need to find her first."  
  
"I'll be at the jetty later, call me if anything happens."  
  
"I will, thank-you detective."  
  
***  
  
Helena and Shiva entered a storeroom behind the bar. Helena closed the door and shouted: "What the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
"Tell me something Helena, what does Barbara dream about at night knowing she killed my sister?" Shiva asks.  
  
"It was an accident!! Barbara didn't mean to hurt your sister! Is that sodifficult for you to understand?" Helena replies frustrated.  
  
"Have you accepted your mothers killer?"  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"How is it? They're they both died at the hands of someone else!"  
  
Helena clenches her jaw, she tries to contain her anger, "What about the cat? The message? Shooting at us? You almost blew my head off!"  
  
"You telling me you're afraid?" Shiva asks laughed.  
  
"Why are you playing these games? Why didn't you just enter the clock tower and kill us?"  
  
"It's fun this way..." Sandy smiled, "I know the tower is like a fort and it 'd be difficult to break in, these games I play make it easier for me."  
  
"Who are you?" to Helena the woman in front of her was not the woman whom she loved as a close friend, "You're killing innocent people, people who have done nothing to you!"  
  
"Helena, just leave me alone and let me finish this."  
  
"I won't." Helena shook her head, "Killing Barbara won't bring her back Sandy."  
  
"I told her not to fight there!!"  
  
"You were a thief!! She had to stop you, she had no idea your sister was there!"  
  
"Just leave me to it."  
  
"I can't, you know that. She can't defend herself as well as she could then. Please," Helena looked at Shiva hopeful, "Things can get better."  
  
Sandy hugged Helena, "You are right," Sandy whispered, "Things will get better."  
  
Helena suddenly feels danger and her eyes transform. She feels the prick of a needle on her arm.  
  
"What." Helena pushes Sandy away and looks at her arm.  
  
"Don't worry," Sandy lifted her hand displaying her ring, it has a needle in it, "It's just a tranquilizer, I told you I wouldn't hurt you, I'm only after Barbara."  
  
Helena begins to feel the effects, her body become heavy, sluggish. She tries to aim a kick at Sandy but Sandy avoids it and kicks Helena in her stomach and then hits her in the face, Helena falls over a few boxes. Sandy moves in to kick her again but Helena catches her foot and pushes Sandy back. She gets up with great effort.  
  
"Sandy. please, listen me," her tongue felt thick.  
  
"Don't make me change my mind Helena! Don't make me kill you!"  
  
Helena didn't see the blow till it was too late. She did however stop the second but it left her unguarded for others that followed. Sandy kicks her in the stomach again. Helena tries to stand up, but she's too weak.  
  
Sandy walks up to her and whispers in her ear, "Someone has to lose."  
  
Helena just stares at her. Her vision seems blurry. The door opens and Rick enters.  
  
"Hurry," Sandy said, "We don't have much time, the drug will wear off soon."  
  
Rick places a heavy belt-like contraption around Helena's waist; he pulled Helena's arms back and locks her hands into cuffs built into the belt "Sorry," Rick smiled, "but I've heard ya hit pretty hard." He places her ankles in shackles and carries her out.  
  
***  
  
Dinah arrives at the bar looking for Helena, she approaches the barman on duty and asks him where Helena is.  
  
"She asked me to cover her for a minute, she went with somebody to the storage room," the guy replied drying a wine glass.  
  
"What did the other person look like?" Dinah asks frowning.  
  
"Uh, she looked Asian, you know, oriental, good looking," he sees someone approach the bar, "Excuse me."  
  
Dinah walks towards the storage room, "Oracle, Shiva's here." Barbara's heart jumps. Dinah opens the door to the storage room, the place looks like there was a fight. "She's not here," Dinah says as she hurries the back door.  
  
::Helena?:: Barbara tried to contact Helena through the comm. Dinah rushes through the back door and sees a Rick piling Helena in a black van.  
  
"Stop!!!" Dinah yelled running towards the van. The van speeds off.  
  
***  
  
"Dinah hang on, I'm on my way," Barbara says as she starts grabbing things. Alfred noticed Barbara's worried expression, "Miss Helena will be fine," he said reassuringly.  
  
"I know, Shiva's using her for bait, she wants me to go to her," Barbara replied.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll give her what she wants," Barbara says as she heads towards the elevator. 


	4. Problems

Oracle steers the Hummer up to Dinah. Dinah climbs in saying, "Rick took her, she seemed unconscious, she wasn't moving much."  
  
"I tried contacting her on the comm. she didn't answer," Barbara says as she puts the Hummer in 1st gear.  
  
"What's the plan?  
  
"I don't know," Barbara replied and pointed out a black briefcase on the back seat, "open that."  
  
Dinah's eyes widen as she zips it open, "Oh wow, is this like a mini lab?"  
  
"More or less," Barbara reached over and punched a few keys a map of New Gotham appears on the screen, there's a bright red dot flashing as it moves through the city, "That's Huntress," Barbara said as she steered the Hummer around a corner, "I think I know where they taking her."  
  
***  
A few minutes later Shiva and Rick arrive at the warehouse. They chuck Helena in a small room and then leave. Helena's eyes flutter open, the effects of the drug begins to disappear, her vision slowly focuses and she the numbness recedes. Helena flexes her fingers, she hears someone talking, and shakes her head listens to the voice.  
  
::Huntress, do you copy? Huntress, please, answer me.:: Dinah sounded really concerned.  
  
Huntress an effort turning the mic on with her chin "I'm here," said looking around her.  
  
::Oh thank God!:: Barbara took a depth breath, ::are you okay?::  
  
"Bar." she swallows, "Barbara. you need to stay in the clocktower."  
  
::Too late, Dinah and I are coming for you.::  
  
"No, Barbara, you have to," she struggles to sit up, "This is all just to get you out, go back!"  
  
::I'm not leaving you there, are you okay? .You sound strange.::  
  
"Shiva drugged me, it's wearing off but I still feel pretty groggy. I can't move that well yet," Helena replied, slowly standing up, using the wall as support.  
  
::Where are you?:: Barbara asks as she serves past a taxi.  
  
"Some room, it's kinda cold in here. Could have been an cold room," Helena replied. She started banging the cuffs against the wall, hoping it would break and free her.  
  
::What's that noise?:: Dinah asks.  
  
"I'm trying to break the cuffs," Helena replied resting her head against the wall. She still felt weak, "they chained me to some kind of belt."  
  
***  
Barbara has been connected the Clock's Tower telephone line inside the Hummer, suddenly, it rings. Barbara cut Huntress off before picks it up, she knows who was calling. Dinah looked her worried.  
  
"I got the kitty," came Shiva's voice.  
  
"Sandy? Why are you doing this?" Barbara needed to buy time.  
  
"If you want to see her again meet me at wharf 3 in an hour," Shiva replied ignoring Barbara's question.  
  
"Sandy, we need talk..."  
  
"Tick, tock, Barbara, times running out and when it does, buh bye kitty!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Barbara and Dinah looked each other.  
  
"Kitty's a ticking time bomb," Shiva replied and then hung up.  
  
Dinah looked up and noticed that Barbara was deep in thought. Barbara snaps to attention, "Huntress, don't move, stay calm!"  
  
::What's happening?:: Huntress struggled to free herself.  
  
"The belt, it's a bomb," Barbara replied, Dinah shot her head up and looked at Barbara, her eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
***  
"What?!" Huntress tried to look behind her at hands, a green light flickered on the cuff section of the belt. Huntress sits down on the cold floor "Great!" she grunted.  
  
***  
"It gets worse," Barbara explains to Dinah showing her the map in the computer "Helena is in a wharf on the newer side, the wharf were I'm supposed to meet Shiva is on the older side," she says pointing at the screen, while looking up to steer the Hummer.  
  
"She thinks of every thing." Dinah tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
The Hummer pulls up to the wharf where Huntress is held. Barbara switches the headlights off.  
  
"Okay, Huntress, tell me about the belt," she says as she grabs the machine from Dinah.  
  
::It's a really heavy belt, my hands are locked into these built in cuffs behind my back. I can't move around much cause my ankles are chained,:: Huntress voice replied.  
  
"Can you see any wires?"  
  
::No, it's just a big metal plate. Barbara what do you want me to do?::  
  
"Just remain calm, stay where you are."  
  
::Oracle, she's using me as bait to get to you and kill you, I can't stay in calm!!::  
  
"Huntress, easy, don't worry about Shiva, we have already a plan," Barbara said, while Dinah asked her moving her lips: "What plan?" Barbara put her index finger to her lips.  
  
::Which plan?:: Huntress asked.  
  
"Dinah's on her way to your location. She'll explain everything, just stay calm, ok? Oracle out."  
  
Dinah looked worried to Barbara "And what's gonna happen when she asks me about the plan and I can't answer her?"  
  
"That. I'm working in it. would you prefer to tell her that there isn't one now?"  
  
Dinah shook her head, "No."  
  
"Me neither," Barbara took a deep breath in and then exhaled. After a while, Barbara reached behind her and pulled a bag out. She gave Dinah a heat sensor so that Barbara could monitor heat signatures through the computer, and a small laser pen. She then gave Dinah a small black box.  
  
"Attach this to the belt, my guess is that it's remote controlled, if I can tap into the frequency I might be able to disarm it."  
  
"Will it work?" Dinah asked Barbara looking the box.  
  
"So far it's the only thing I could think of?" Barbara smiled.  
  
::...Do you guys mind hurrying?:: Huntress said through the comm ::"I can't breath that well with this belt on.::  
  
"What's gonna happen if you can't disable the bomb?" Dinah asked to Barbara as she opened the door.  
  
"I'll give Shiva what she wants: me"  
  
Dinah looked worried.  
  
"Go!" Barbara said, Dinah closed the door and headed towards the building.  
***  
As Dinah entered the building, Barbara started guiding her through it.  
  
::There's a guy around the corner heading your way::  
  
Dinah waited till he appeared and kicked him in the chin. He hit the floorunconscious. She continued down the passageway as per Barbara's instructions, as she neared the room where Huntress was in, Barbara warned her of two guards near the door.  
  
"Got it!" Dinah acknowledged. She rounded the corner and the two guards looked up startled. "Hello!" Dinah said walking up to them, "Have you seen my sister anywhere?"  
***  
  
Huntress heard some commotion outside the door. She looked up as the door opened and saw Dinah enter the room. She notices the two unconscious guards on the floor outside the door, "Good job," she said smiling. Dinah grinned as she kneeled beside Huntress.  
  
"Okay Oracle I'm here," Dinah says speaking into the mic.  
  
:Describe to me what you see:: came Barbara's voice over the comm.  
  
"Okay the belt is about 5 inches wide and a inch thick. The cuffs are a little thicker," she frowns a little, "There's an odd looking box attached to the cuffs."  
  
Barbara types feverishly, she nods and says, "That's the receiver, there should be a plug on the bottom where you can attach the interface I gave you."  
  
Dinah nods and plugs the small black box in, "It's in."  
***  
Barbara studies the diagnostics of the bomb, "Dinah, it's safe to cut the cuffs off the belt. It also doesn't seem to be connected to the chain around Huntress' ankles so you can cut them off too."  
  
Dinah nods again and then starts cutting through the metal with the laser pen.  
  
Meanwhile Barbara is trying to break into receiver. Every avenue she has used so far has ended up in a dead end. She slams the keys, "Damn!"  
  
::What's wrong?:: Huntress asked through the commset.  
  
"I can't disable the receiver," Barbara replied running a hand through her hair.  
  
::So what now?:: Dinah asked.  
  
"The cuffs are pretty durable, the laser won't even cut through. If it could, you might just trip the bomb. It seems the only way to disable it is to get hold of the remote and just switch it off."  
  
::Great!:: Huntress said.  
  
Barbara thought a bit then said in a very careful tone, "You two get out of there, I'm going to meet Shiva." 


	5. The trap

Huntress, standing now, shot her head up, "No, Barbara! She's gonna kill you!"  
  
Barbara started the Hummer and said ::You'll know the bomb has been deactivated when the green light stops flashing.::  
  
Huntress shouted: "Barbara, no, wait.!!!"  
  
Barbara steered the Hummer away from the building, ::Just get out of there!::  
  
Huntress kicked a wall nearby, "Damn!" She turns to Dinah, "We gotta go there, as soon as the bomb is deactivated we have to get Barbara out!"  
  
Dinah nods. They run through the building and then out. As they came out four men rounded the side of the warehouse.  
  
"Hey!" one of them shouted. They all started running towards them.  
  
Huntress turned to look at Dinah, "You ready?"  
  
Dinah grins, "Always!"  
  
***  
Oracle stopped the Hummer in-front of the warehouse at wharf 3. She switched off the headlights and looked around. No one seemed to be in sight. She looked down at her wrist and checked the time. Suddenly something cold and metallic presses against her temple, she freezes.  
  
Rick smiles as he places the barrel of the gun at Oracle's head, "Do anything I don't like and they'll be sponging your brains out of the car." He reaches for the door handle and opens it slowly, "Now get out."  
  
***  
  
Huntress found it a little difficult to fight with her hands cuffed behind her back and the fact that it was a bomb also seemed to be looming disadvantage. She leaped into the air and spun around kicking her attacker in the jaw. As she landed she caught a glimpse on how Dinah was doing.  
  
Dinah held her own well as she crouched and swiped her leg, tripping the guy in front of her.  
  
Helena jumped in the air again and tucked her legs up to her chin. She quickly moved her arms under her feet and brought them forward. Now with her hands in front of her she could fight a little better, even though it was still heavy. She hears a very audible beep and looks at the cuffs. The Bomb had been deactivated.  
  
"At least," she thought to herself as she swung her arms and hit her attacker in the face. He reeled backwards cradling his broken jaw. She looked at Dinah again and noticed she was fighting a little too close to the waters edge.  
  
She ran up to her and leaped in the air. She kicked the man in his back, as he sagged to his knees Dinah spun around and kicked him in the head. He flopped unconscious to the floor. Huntress looked up and smiled, "Good!"  
  
Dinah grinned and the suddenly the grin faded as she looked past Huntress. Sensing an attack, Huntress spun around and lifted her hand to block the blow. She had managed to block it, but the blow pushed her backward and she fell into the water. The icy cold of the water first shocked her, then another shock settled in as she struggled to swim towards the surface, the cuffs being too heavy caused her to slowly sink. Try as she may she couldn't struggle out of the cuffs. She hears a muffled noise and looks up.  
  
Dinah swam towards Huntress, took the cuffs and started cutting into them with the laser. Huntress watched, wishing it would go quicker as she felt her oxygen slowly run out.  
  
***  
  
Rick and two guards led Oracle to a office in a wooden building that was used as a cellar. Shiva, who sat waiting stood up and stared at Oracle "Well, well," she greeted, "Batgirl in living color."  
  
"Sandy," Oracle greeted back, stopping her wheelchair in front of Sandy. Oracle stared into her eyes, the closest she could get to being face to face, "I apologized."  
  
"And I didn't accept it!" Shiva replied, her eyes now ablaze.  
  
"You need to stop this Sandy! What happened, happened in the past, you need to move forward," Oracle pleaded.  
  
"I cannot move forward while my sister's murderer still lives!" Sandy exclaimed.  
  
"No, I didn't kill her, it was an accident."  
  
"I asked you not to fight there!"  
  
"I accept my responsibility," Barbara lowered her voice, "as you have to accept yours."  
  
Shiva walked up to Oracle and placed her hands on either side of the wheel chair. Her face close to Oracle's she replied, "Do not tell me what to do."  
  
"Why did you place Helena in danger, she isn't part of this! Why did you use her?" Oracle asked.  
  
"I had to catch you at any cost!" Shiva snapped.  
  
"She is your friend!"  
  
"No!" furious, Shiva kicked Oracle's wheelchair and Barbara fell to the floor, "The verdict is guilty."  
  
"This wasn't a fair trial Shiva," Oracle said trying to look up at Shiva.  
  
"Fair or not, you're still going to die, Rick!" Shiva turned to Rick and snapped her fingers. Rick and his men started pouring gasoline outside the office and cellar.  
  
"Why are you afraid to face me Shiva?" Oracle asked.  
  
Shiva bent down and wrapped her hand around Oracle's throat, "If I squeeze now, it be too easy. No, I want you to suffer," Shiva stepped out a took out a match from a box Rick had given her. She lit it and looked at Oracle, "In a blaze, like she did."  
  
She threw the match at a pool of gasoline, it lit up immediately and snaked it's way around the cellar, sipping up all the gasoline.  
  
Shiva left the cellar followed by Rick and his men, they made their way through the front of the building towards the entrance.  
  
Smiling Shiva said: "Now we can move onto our next step." she opens the door and Huntress appears in front of them saying, "Yeah. Me!"  
  
She steps in followed by Dinah, "Where's Barbara?" Huntress asks Shiva.  
  
Shiva glares at Huntress then, "You take the girl, this one's mine."  
  
"Where is Barbara?" Huntress asked again as she and Shiva circled each other.  
  
"Why do you care?" Shiva sneered.  
  
"No games Shiva, where is she?"  
  
Shiva smiles and then rushes towards Huntress aiming her right foot at Huntress' abdomen. Huntress grabs her foot and pushes her backwards, "For the last time, where is Barbara?" Huntress was getting angry.  
  
"You're too late!" Shiva replied. Huntress spun around and kicked Shiva in the side, causing her to fall to the floor. Shiva landed on her stomach, angry she grabbed a rock that lay near by and flung it towards Huntress hitting her on the head.  
  
***  
  
Barbara coughed as the smoke grew thicker. Squinting she looked around her for an escape route. She spotted a hole the size of a tennis ball in the wooden floor not too far away. Grabbing a crowbar that lay under a table next to her, she dragged herself over to the hole and started prying the wood away. She was relived to hear the lapping of water below the floor through the hole. She resumed her work at a quicker pace.  
  
***  
  
Dinah had gotten rid of Rick's men easily. They hadn't been a match for her, which made her wonder how Rick could have such losers for his guards. She looked up at him, ready to attack, he smiled, "You're a brave little girl, I 'll try not to hurt you too much," he said as he started walking towards him. He threw a punch at her, which she caught. Suddenly images rushed through her mind, images of Barbara lying on the floor and men pouring gasoline. Opening her eyes she wrapped her one leg around his and pushed him, tripping him. As he fell to the floor she bent down and kicked him in the chin, breaking both his jaws.  
  
She turned to look at Huntress she was blocking Shiva's blows, Dinah shouted: "She's in a office in the cellar, but they' ve got the place full of gasoline and I think they lit it!"  
  
Shiva caught Huntress off guard and managed to bring her arm around Huntress' neck.  
  
"Go!" Huntress yelled trying to free herself, Dinah nodded and headed towards the office. Huntress grabbed Shiva's arm and with all the strength she could muster she flipped Shiva over herself and threw her on her back.  
  
Huntress ran off after Dinah. She stopped next to Dinah, who pointed towards a office blocked by a wall of fire, "She's in there.' 


	6. A hope

"Okay, get out of here and wait for me!" Huntress replied and ran towards the flames, she leaped through the flames and then rolled on the ground. She got up and ran into the office.  
  
Her eyes were watering from the smoke, as she looked about or Oracle. She coughed and then spotted Oracle lying on the floor near a hole. She runs up to Oracle and kneels beside her, "Are you okay?" Oracle nodded slightly and resumed her work on the hole.  
  
"Dinah, I've found her," Helena called for the mic, she looked through the hole and saw the sea water flowing in and out, "I'm gonna need help with Barbara, she has breathed some smoke but there is not problem, listen to me, we are caught. but I can made a hole in the floor and leave to the sea, a shower again, and the water is icy, wait for us down, I heat this... Dinah, I need help with Oracle, I need you to meet me under the jetty!."  
  
::I'm on my way,:: Dinah replied.  
  
Huntress covered her face with her arm and started kicking at the floor, once the hole was wide enough, Huntress bent down next to Oracle, who had in the meantime stopped. Her eyes were half closed as she coughed from too much smoke inhalation.  
  
"Oracle, listen to me,' Huntress shouted shaking her. Oracle opened her eyes. "We going to have to jump together okay?"  
  
Oracle coughed, she looked over Huntress shoulder and said, "Look out." Before Huntress could turn around she felt a massive blow to her back which made her fall over Oracle, Shiva grabbed Huntress and threw her against the wall.  
  
"Oracle! Get out of here!" Huntress shouted as she fought of Shiva's fists.  
  
Dinah swam through the water to the hole "Damn... second time in only a night. this is really cold" she looked up and said, "Huntress I'm here."  
  
"Yeah, and so is Shiva!" Huntress replied blocking a kick aimed at her shoulder, "Get Oracle out of here!"  
  
::I can't see her!:: Dinah shouted back.  
  
Oracle heard Dinah and started crawling closer to the hole, she felt as if she'd pass out at any moment, with her last effort she threw her hand over the side.  
  
Dinah saw her arm appear and using all her concentration began to pull Oracle through hole, as soon as Oracle's body fell into the water Dinah swam up to her and grabbed her. She let Oracle head rest on her shoulder then Dinah held onto her and started swimming away from the building, which looked like it was about to collapse at any moment.  
  
::Huntress I have her!:: came Dinah's voice over the comset. Huntress ducked as Shiva swung her arm around. "Listen, Sandy, we have to get out of here. This place is going to collapse any second now," Huntress said blocking a kick.  
  
"No!" Shiva replied as she unleashed a series of punches, all of which Huntress managed to avoid.  
  
"If we don't get out of here, we'll die!" Shiva kicked at Huntress.  
  
"Sandy! Why aren't you listening to me!!" She pinned Shiva to the floor.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, I'd rather die here!" she said staring into Huntress' eyes. Just then they heard a noise and two things happened at once. The roof had begun collapsing and fell towards them. At the same time the floor below the had given way and both plunged into the icy water.  
  
Dinah reached the ladder on the side of the wall. Oracle reached out and held onto one of the steps. She breathed the fresh air in deep. Suddenly the building collapsed at a deafening noise.  
  
"Huntress! No!" Dinah shouted and lunged forward in the water.  
  
Oracle grabbed her arm, "Dinah wait!"  
  
Dinah stared at her, "But Oracle, Huntress."  
  
"Will be fine." Oracle interrupted.  
  
Dinah turned and looked at the debris falling to the ground, worry etched over her face. Oracle hoped she was right.  
  
Huntress swam for cover from the falling debris. Her head hurt like hell, and her clothes were torn. She swam under water for awhile before surfacing. A deep cut above her right eyebrow was the source of pain.  
  
She looked out over the water and called, "Sandy?" Taking a deep breath, she ducked under water and swam some more, looking for Shiva.  
  
Surfacing again, she called out, "Sandy!" She repeated this several times. She heard Dinah's voice in the distance, but ignored it. She swam for several minutes, but she quickly became exhausted.  
  
With effort, she grabbed a floating piece of timber. The wharf is getting farther away, but she feels too tired to swim to it. All she wants to do was sleep. The icy cold water makes her shivered, she started to slip off the timber, she holded on hard and tried not to sink, and rest her head on the it.  
  
It has been a long and sorrowful night. She coughed, and as she took a deep breath, her chest hurt as if a rib was broken, but what hurt more was the realization that she had lost her friend. No matter what, Sandy would always be her friend. The cold was bearing down on her, she tried to stay conscious but sleep overtook her and she closed her eyes. Slowly, she began to slip off the timber.  
  
As she slowly sank, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her up. Reese held her tight as he swam toward Dinah. They carefully lifted her out of the water, and she groaned as the pain washed over her again. Reese had found Oracle and Dinah at the water's edge, calling out to Huntress. After they had taken care of Oracle and left her in the Hummer, he and Dinah had taken a small rowboat and searched for Huntress.  
  
Huntress' eyes fluttered open. "Reese?" He looked down, relieved. "How do you feel?"  
  
She winced and replied, "I think I've broken a rib.and it's so cold."  
  
Dinah worried as Huntress' skin went pale, then blue, and her eyes looked distant. Reese covers Huntress with his coat. Dinah held her in an attempt to make her warmer. As they reached the jetty, Oracle rushed out. "How is she?"  
  
"She wounded, and I think Hypothermia is settling in," said Dinah, jumping out of the boat and tying it up. Helena was shivering.  
  
Barbara opened Helena's eye and examined it. "Okay, bring her to the SUV."  
  
".I couldn't find Sandy.I tried." moaned Helena.  
  
"The police are here, searching for her," Reese replied, lifting her into the Hummer.  
  
"Barbara? Where is she.Barbara?" asked Helena, suddenly awake.  
  
"I'm fine, Helena, I'm right here," said Barbara, holding Helena's hand.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay," whispered Helena. She closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
In the Clock Tower the following afternoon, Huntress sat on the balcony watching the sun set. Thoughts of Sandy ran through her head, Sandy's last word kept repeating in her head.  
  
"How you feeling?" Barbara asked coming up behind Helena.  
  
"Better, I just keep thinking about last night, I'm just trying to understand how could the hate consume her so much that she'd sacrifice her own life!" Helena replied.  
  
"Some thing aren't meant to be understood."  
  
"If only you'd have seen her face, Barbara, I."  
  
"She was too far gone for us to help her."  
  
"Did they find her body?" Helena asked looking up at Barbara. Barbara shook her head.  
  
Helena thought a bit and then said, "She might come back."  
  
"Yes, she might," Barbara agreed.  
  
Dinah joined them and said, "Looks like I'm on patrol tonight."  
  
"What?" Helena asked spinning around.  
  
"She's right, you need rest, besides, you have a date tonight," Barbara interrupted smiling.  
  
"Date?" Helena frowned as she looked at Barbara.  
  
"Reese was here earlier on, while you were sleeping. He's coming over tonight and preparing dinner," Barbara smiled.  
  
"You're joking?"  
  
Barbara shook her head, "He know you're a bad cook and insisted that he cook for you till you recover.  
  
"Who told him I'm a bad cook?" Helena asked glaring at Dinah.  
  
"Don't kill me okay, remember, we don't kill people!" Dinah replied laughing. She walked into the clocktower followed by Barbara.  
  
"I'm not so bad," Helena said to herself, the she smiles, "Well maybe a little." She stood up and followed Barbara. 


End file.
